The present invention relates to the field of stenographic notebooks.
It is deemed desirable to save stenographic notebooks rather than discarding them since they contain information which may be useful at future times. In order to retrieve particular data from stenographic notebooks stored for later use, it is desirable to provide various devices for readily applying and removing index tabs from the stenographic notebooks.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide simple and inexpensive devices for indexing conventional coiled wire stenographic notebooks.
It is also an object of the invention to provide devices for mounting index tabs which enable rapid application and removal of the tabs to and from the stenographic notebooks.